Lemmy and Iggy- Space Explorers
by HipKoopa42
Summary: Lemmy and Iggy along with Larry bravely fight the evil Andross!


Chapter One- Planetary Alliance

 **Log of** **Captain Lemmy Koopa -**

 _ **Me and Iggy and Larry had our first mission on planet Finchia, it was there we foiled the plans of Andross to turn the planet into a mobile superweapon**_

 _ **We then fought the forces of Andross in Sector Y near planet Macbeth, we completely obliterated a supply convoy which delayed the construction of there new Death Star battlestation by 4 days**_

 _ **We are now en-route to planet Zoop, were we can hope to make an alliance with that world**_

 _ **-**_ **Captain Lemmy Koopa out**

Lemmys ship - the _Raddus,_ was a modified MC90 cruiser fitted with advanced shield technology and top of the line turbolaser and laser cannon defenses, despite having only 3 crew: Captain Lemmy Koopa, Co-pilot Iggy Koopa and Mechanic Larry Koopa, the ship could run pretty well, it had a starfighter bay that had automated fighters and bombers for defense or attacks on enemy bases, fleets and factories

Unlike the _Raddus_ from _Star Wars- The Last Jedi,_ Lemmys ship dose not have to worry about fuel reserves for hyperjumps

In space, the _Raddus_ was approaching planet Zoop, which was protected by a small defense fleet, "So that is Zoop?" Iggy said to Lemmy as there cruiser was approaching the planet, "Yes it is Iggy"

Larry then said to Lemmy "Out of all the planets in the galaxy, why did you choose Zoop?"

'It seemed like a good planet for an alliance with" Lemmy said to Larry

 **Armada of Andross-**

 **1 _Mega-_ class Star Destroyer- _Eclipse_**

 **500 _Resurgent-_ class Star Destroyers**

 **Total- 501 ships**

 **Fleet of Zoop-**

 **Flagship: MC75 cruiser- _Zoop One_**

 **15 Nebulon-B frigates**

 **5 GR75 Transports**

 **Total- 21 ships**

A transmission came from one of the capital ships above the planet- **This is the Zoop defense fleet, cruiser** _Raddus,_ **why have you entered Zoop orbit?**

"We need to make an alliance with you, Emperor Andross is only 4 days from completing his planet killing Death Star battlestation and if he succeeds in doing so, he will be completely unstoppable"

 **"Permission granted to land"**

Everyone in Zoop City watched in awe as the _Raddus_ landed at one of the many ship landing ports scatted throughout the city, Lemmy, Iggy and Larry were escorted to the Zoop palace, in the palace the planets leader, King Sir Koopa III, was shocked when Lemmy, Iggy and Larry came into the throne room

" **Why did you allow them in here?, they need to leave now!"**

"But, Your Highness, they want to make an alliance with us, we heard about Andross and his Death Star over the radio"

 **"I dont care about some evil monkey or his world killer weapon, we made it a rule not to make planetary alliances with anyone!"**

'But Your Highness, you dont realize our small defense fleet is no match against the vast armada of Andross, we seriously...

 **"For the last time, those three need to get there buts out of my palace!, and we will not ally with them!"**

A voice came from another room "Come on, we need to make an alliance, our army alone can not fight the forces of Andross"

 **"For the last time, we do not allow alliances with anyone!"**

The one who was in the other room- Kylie Koopa, came rushing into the throne room and saw Lemmy, Iggy and Larry about to be escorted out of the palace

"Stop!, dont make them leave!, we need these three, besides, that monkey has _way_ more ships then we do, we have only 21, he has...

Kylie stopped talking for a moment and gave a long stare at Lemmy, Lemmy then whispered to Iggy "Why is she staring at me?"

"I think she might be in love with you, Lemmy"

"What?!" Lemmy was shocked to think that Kylie was in love with him

4 days after the indecent, King Sir Koopa III still did not want to make an alliance and Lemmy was still shocked about the fact that Kylie Koopa is in love with him

Then on that day, Lemmy and Kylie were in the _Raddus,_ which was in the same docking bay where it landed

"So this is your ship Lemmy?"

"Yeah Kylie, i use this ship to fight the forces of Andross"

"Andross is the one who threatens the galaxy right now?, is that right?"

"Yes he his, do you want to hear about my first confrontation with him?"

"I would like to hear about it Lemmy"

"OK then, it was several years ago on planet Finchia, i was...

 **KABOOM!,** a large explosion came from outside

Lemmy and Kylie rushed out to find that one of the moons of Zoop had been completely destroyed

Iggy then ran up to the two "Lemmy,Kylie, a moon was just completely blown up!"

"Yeah, we saw that"

Then out of nowhere, 50 _Resurgent-_ class Star Destroyers and the _Eclipse_ suddenly appeared in the sky

Larry then yelled out "Oh my gosh!, **ANDROSS HAS ARRIVED!"**

 **To be continued**


End file.
